SUMMARY OF PROPOSED WORK: We shall purify as large quantities as are possible of Epstein-Barr viral (EBV) subviral particles from producer cell supernatants. Our purification protocol includes pelleting the virus, banding it to equilibrium in a gradient of renographin, removing the viral envelope with triton X-100 and then removing the triton X-100, rebanding the subviral particle in a gradient of renographin, and finally chromatographing the particle on an agarose A-15M column. We will raise antisera to these subviral particles in rabbits. We will separate the constituents of these partides by one or two-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and label them in vitro. Finally we will screen those labeled constituent proteins for those recognized by the rabbit antisera and identify among this latter group which are EBV-associated by screening for their presence or absence in the appropriate non-producer, producer, and induced cell types.